Tomorrow
by Neko Lucy Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy ha descubierto un gran secreto, que es bueno, pero traera grandes problemas, nuevos poderes y enemigos vendran a Fairy Tail, y Lucy Traera consigo una nueva vida en sus brazos. Pareja: NALU!
1. Chapter 1

Hola xD hoy les traigo una historia bastante diferentes a las demás que he escrito y sin duda será una de mis favoritas, siempre me costaba escribir algunas cosas por falta de imaginación etc. xD pero esta se me ocurrió tan de repente y me fascino la idea, quería dejarla para mucho después pero pensé mejor en sacarla ahora ToT ya que si no se me olvidaría espero les guste mucho al igual que a mi, como ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen y la historia de este fanfic es totalmente original mía pero por ahora solo les dejare un prologo para explicar algunas cosas antes de que lean el primer capitulo bueno aquí vamos con algunas indicaciones c:

- En los diálogos siempre serán que digan hola como estas o cualquier otra cosa luego pondré dijo (el personaje) mientras corría alegremente (un ejemplo)

Hola, todos-gritaba Lucy animadamente mientras entraba al gremio y saludaba a todos.

- Los pensamientos de los personajes será entre rayas ejemplo: -como le digo que gusto de ella-.

Y creo que esos es todo, así que espero los disfruten, ¡no se olviden de su comentario!

Prologo:

Soy Lucy Heartfilia, ya todos me conocen la maga estelar de Fairy Tail el famoso gremio oficial de Magnolia, muchas cosas han pasado desde que me volví maga de este gremio, como el enfrentamiento contra un gremio oscuro llamado "Einsenwald", La batalla de la Isla Galuna, la torre del cielo, otra pelea contra el gremio oscuro "Phantom Lord", el duro enfrentamiento con Oración Seis y Edoras, la feroz batalla en la Isla sagrada de Tenroujima contra el gremio oscuro "Grimoire Heart", la perdida de mi padre y el regreso de Oración Seis y los grandes juegos mágicos.

Todo eso pudimos pasar todos juntos como una familia, pero, sin embargo, las peleas aun no terminarían, después de regresar a la ciudad de nuevo no enteramos del ataque hace unos días de el gran dragón "Acnalogia" Que enfrentamos en la isla Tenroujima, el maestro nos explico que teníamos que tener cuidado con el tipo de magia que podía utilizar Zeref, aunque ya sabíamos una pequeña parte de su magia.

Desde que regresamos de ganar los juegos mágicos, pude notar a Natsu un poco mas apegado a mi, siempre quiere protegerme y cada vez que alguien trataba de acercarse peligrosamente a mi Natsu siempre estaba allí para defenderme, no me molesta, mas bien me encanta ya que siempre supe que tenia algún sentimiento hacia aquel peli rosa, pero nunca logre comprender si solo era de amistad o de un simple romance. Cuando menos lo pensaba me encontré a solas con el, y surgieron preguntas raras e incomodas y al notar ya Natsu y yo no estábamos besando, al principio me sentí asustada y confundida, pero no hice mas que dejarme llevar y lo siguiente es algo que ya no puedo contar.

Un día normal y soleado en Fiore, todos los habitantes de allí celebraban otro de sus extraños festivales, lo cual Fairy Tail siempre estaba dispuesta a pasarla bien allí, hasta que…

La brisa que soplaba estaba algo densa, y podía sentir algo de tensión y calor en el lugar, al mirar hacia el resto de mis compañeros, no era la única que se había dado cuenta de como el ambiente había cambiado tan de repente. Y fue cuando los ojos de todos mostraban terror al escuchar un rugido familiar, era Acnalogia de nuevo.

Pude mirar los ojos rabiosos de Natsu, se notaba que estaba dispuesto a pelear por todo, un cuando me vio solo tenia cara de preocupación y agarro mi mano para decirme "Pasaremos esta también" pero no fue así, como había dicho antes el maestro, no existía ningún humano capaz de derrotar a Acnalogia. Natsu a pesar de su fuerte determinación se paraba de nuevo, daba lo mejor y volvía a caer, algunos amigos no paraban de llorar ni el mismísimo Natsu podría derrotarlo. Un recuerdo invadió mi cabeza, recordé la forma de la cual podría convocar a un dragón, pero se requería de mucho poder mágico, tal vez no lo lograría, pero arriesgaría todo por salvar a todos, me pare de nuevo como pude, mientras todos me miraban mientras trataba de alcanzar a Natsu; toque su hombro y lo mire con ternura, y seguí caminando el trato de detenerme aun sin saber que haría, me concentre lo mas que pude y trate de abrir un portal, caí unas cuantas veces por no poseer el poder requerido pero aun así no me rendiría, logre mantener el portal abierto, y lograr convocar a un dragón, mantuve el portal abierto y de el salieron tres grandes dragones, Natsu Wendy y Gajeel me miraban algo sorprendidos y cerré el portal y caí al suelo, al parecer mantuve mucho poder que solo yo no podía mantener, pero Natsu estuvo allí para agarrarme antes de caer.

¿Lucy que has hecho?- dijo el mirándome.

Tratar de salvar a todos, dije yo mirando a todos y fue cuando vi a Natsu mirar a uno de los dragones.

Igneel…dijo el lo cual me sorprendí ¿Había convocado al padre de Natsu?

Metalicana- escuche decir a Gajeel.

¡Grandine!-grito Wendy mientras corría hacia su dragón.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue haber cerrado los ojos un momento mientras todos gritaban mi nombre.

Desperté, y todo estaba en llamas los tres dragones que había invocado se encontraban ahora peleando con Acnalogia, y todos los de Fairy Tail con ella, después todos dieron el golpe final y al parecer ya Acnalogia había caído y fue cuando todos gritaron y rieron de emoción, Mientras los dragón slayer se despedían de sus dragones y regresaron a su mundo.

Gracias Lucy-san- dijo Wendy mientras me abrazaba.

No agradezcas Wendy- dije yo.

Pude volver a ver a Grandine gracias a ti Lucy-san, muchas gracias-dijo ella feliz.

Al igual que Wendy, Gajeel y Natsu me agradecieron por haber visto desde hace muchos años a sus padres, y ahí todo había acabado o tal vez no fue así, nos dirigíamos de nuevo a casa cuando una luz detrás de mi llamo la atención.

Lucy…dijo aquella voz, pero no podía creerlo esa voz era de…

¡Lucy! –dijo de nuevo, esta vez llamando la atención de todos, yo solo me acerque.

¿Mama? ¿Eres tu?-dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos, y ahí pude ver la luz de color azul, ahora se había convertido en una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos marrones como los de Lucy.

Si, soy yo hija-dijo extendiéndole los brazos a Lucy.

¡Mama!-grito Lucy y abrazar a su madre y comenzar a llorar, lo cual su madre también llorando le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda en señal de que se tranquilizara.

Lucy, mira cuanto has crecido, te has convertido e una maravillosa chica-dijo ella mientras todo miraba la escena de Layla y el perfecto espejo de ella, Lucy.

Te extrañe mucho…pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lucy.

Pues de eso quiere hablarte… y necesito hablar con ustedes de esto también-dijo Layla.

Un placer conocerla Layla, ¿De que quieres hablarnos?-dijo el maestro Makarov.

Encantada yo también, pues es algo muy importante, y espero que lo entiendas Hija, veras yo nunca he muerto-dijo Layla...

¿Qué?-dijo Lucy atónita.

Hija, como podrás ver ser maga de espíritus celestiales, es grandioso, y se que tuviste la oportunidad de conocer al rey de espíritus celestiales, sin embargo, ¿nunca oíste hablar de la reina de los espíritus celestiales?-dijo Layla.

Si había escuchado algunos rumores, pero creí que solo seria un mito-dijo Lucy.

Te contare, la reina de espíritus celestiales, es aquella que ama no solo el mundo donde vive si no también a sus hijos los espíritus celestiales, pero cualquier persona no puede ser la reina.

Entonces, ¿Quién es la reina ahora?-dijo Natsu.

Soy yo joven Natsu, Lucy lamento haberme ido, y fingir mi muerte, pues la familia maga de espíritus celestiales escogida para ser reina de los espíritus celestiales ha sido la Familia Heartfilia durante 5 generaciones, tu abuela fue la reina y cuando llego el final de su reino, seria la hija quien seria la siguiente reina, y como ya ha pasado mi tiempo de gobernar, ahora te toca a ti Lucy-dijo Layla.

¿Yo seré la próxima reina?-dijo Lucy algo confusa.

Si, y no solo serás la reina que controle a todos los espíritus y sus reglas, también tendrás un poder especial que te daré ahora-dijo ella mientras agarraba las manos de Lucy y transmitió el poder a Lucy.

¿Qué clase de poderes son estos?-dijo Lucy.

Son los elementos Lucy, puedes controlarlos todos, ese es el poder especial que tendrás, pero sin embargo, esto también trae mala noticias-dijo Layla.

¿Cuáles malas noticas?-dijo Erza.

Pues, tienes que convertirte en la reina y para eso debes ir conmigo al mundo de espíritus celestiales, por 8 días lo que equivale a 2 años en el mundo humano-dijo ella.

¿Qué? ¡No quiero que Lucy se valla!-dijo Natsu enfadado.

Lo siento Natsu, pero pronto volverán a verla, ahora nos tenemos que ir-dijo Layla.

Lo siento, todos; nos veremos luego-dijo Lucy triste y despidiéndose de todos.

Siempre serás bienvenida al gremio-dijo el maestro.

Nos volveremos a ver…eso fueron las ultimas palabras de Lucy antes dejar un vacío en el interior de Natsu.

* * *

Les gusto? apenas es el comienzo -3- comentarios y sigo xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Nos volveremos a ver…eso fueron las ultimas palabras de Lucy antes dejar un vacío en el interior de Natsu. Pero lo que no sabia nadie era que Lucy, se iría con una vida en su vientre… y cambiaria todo y hasta traería malos días.

Lucy ya había llegado al mundo de los espíritus celestiales, y saludo alegremente a algunos de ellos; llego con su madre a un gran castillo que parecía de cristal que tenia hermosas ventanas adornadas de dorado y una gran puerta de metal y algunas palabras escritas en ella.

Bien Lucy esta es el castillo de la reina-dijo ella mientras entrabamos a aquel raro lugar.

Un gran jardín de raras pero extraordinarias flores que adornaban aquel patio, lo siguiente fue pasar a su habitación para vestir elegantes ropas, como siempre hizo desde niña. Un vestido celeste hasta la mitad del muslo y zapatos azules de tacón.

Bajo al gran salón donde comenzó su madre a explicar todas las cosas que debía hacer allí, al principio fue algo muy aburrido pero cuando le conto la creación de mundo de los espíritus celestiales, se torno algo interesante.

Pasaron los días, y como ya sabia Lucy su vientre comenzaba a crecer mas con tan solo unos 4 días, pues el mundo de los espíritus celestiales puede ser diferente pero nunca cambiara el tiempo de las personas.

Para el tercer día que estaba allí comenzó a tener dolores muy frecuentes, aunque solo habían sido tres días en el mundo real ya pasaron 9 meses.

Después de un día duro del parto de Lucy, por fin tenia un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, ella se sentía realmente feliz.

¿Qué nombre le pondrás hija?-dijo Layla a un lado de ella.

Ella se llamara….

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el gremio de Fairy Tail, estaba mucho mas tranquilo que de costumbre. Un apagado Natsu se encontraba sentado en una de las esquinas del gremio, sin hablar con nadie; eso atrajo la atención de Erza y Gray que lo habían visto muchas veces solo en el gremio, desde que Lucy se marcho.

Natsu, ¿Por qué no tratas de olvidar eso un poco?, ella volverá pronto-dijo Erza.

Es cierto cabeza de llama, no puedes estar todo el día sentado en una mesa deprimido solo por que tu amada no esta-dijo Gray sonriendo.

E-lla no me gusta cubito de hielo- dijo Natsu levemente sonrojado

Vamos, todos saben que siempre ustedes tuvieron algo especial Natsu-san-dijo la pequeña Wendy con Charle entre sus brazos.

¡See guuuussssstaaan!-dijo Happy como siempre sacando sonrisas a los que estaban presentes en la conversación.

.

.

.

Ella se llamara…Nashi-dijo Lucy para dejar al descubierto la pequeña cabecita con cabellos de color rosa, que dormía plácidamente y de un momento a otro dio una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Nashi?, me parece un lindo nombre; se parece mucho a...-dijo Layla antes de ser interrumpida por Lucy.

A Natsu, dijo ella alegremente.

Pasaron los días y la pequeña Nashi crecía muy deprisa, por si no se había explicado antes el mundo de los espíritus celestiales es diferente al mundo normal, un día en ese mundo serian 3 meses en el mundo humano, y como el tiempo no influye sobre las personas es la razón por la cual al octavo día Nashi ya tenia 2 años.

La primera palabra de Nashi fue "Natsu" de tanto escucharlo de su madre fue lo primero que aprendió; para ser una niña de dos años de edad la pequeña ya había aprendido muchas cosas de su madre y abuela; su apariencia cambio a una blanca chica de ojos hermosos y marrones, un color rosa en su cabello largo. Nashi desarrollo un talento de cantar, lo cual aprendió que su abuela le cantara todas las noches canciones como a Lucy. Lucy solía contarle las aventuras de Fairy tail lo cual lo hacia imaginarse todo aquello y desear mas estar allí, y aunque toda esa familia estuviera lejos ella ya se había encariñado con algunos de ellos.

Antes de regresar al mundo de los humanos de nuevo, Lucy y compañía se despidió un tiempo de los espíritus celestiales y es cuando algo extraño ocurrió.

Un hombre encapuchado aterrizo en la tierra dejando al descubierto su rostro, tenia aspecto malvado, ojos grises y cabello rojo, tenia una pequeña cicatriz en forma de fuego en su pecho y sonrió malvadamente al ver a la pequeña Nashi.

¿Quién eres tu? Y ¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Layla.

Yo soy Ractios y e venido por la pequeña dragón slayer-dijo el desinteresado.

¿Dragón slayer?, no te la entregaré-dijo Lucy de forma sobreprotectora.

A si que aun no sabes el grandioso poder que corre por el cuerpo de esa mocosa, te hare una breve explicación-dijo el mientras se transportaba.

Ella es la hija de Natsu Dragneel; y heredo poderes de Dragón Slayer, pero no cualquier poder, tiene la capacidad de controlar todo lo que quiera ya se elementos, tiempo o gravedad de otro magos, ese tipo de poder no es para conservarlo; he venido para robar aquel poder y usarlo para mi beneficio.

Jamás te entregare a mi hija-dijo Lucy.

Si no quieres entregármela tendré que quitártela por la fuerza, dijo el para hacer extraños movimientos con sus manos y pies, al terminar ese ridículo y raro escenario llamas negras y azules comenzaron a salir de sus manos directo a atacarlas, la madre de Lucy abrió rápidamente el portal, para volver al mundo normal y que Lucy y Nashi estuvieran a salvo, pero ella no logro entrar a tiempo y fue lastimada por el poder de Ractios.

¡MAMA!-grito Lucy para desvanecerse en el portal.

.

.

.

Una luz comenzaba a molestarle en los ojos y la hacia despertarse, ¿Dónde estoy?, dijo mirando para todas las direcciones, pero recordó algo, ¡Mama! Por que…

Tranquila mami, la abuela estará bien-dijo Nashi con una linda sonrisa.

Es verdad Nashi, ven es hora de buscar a tu padre y ayuda-dijo ella mientras agarraba la pequeña mano de Nashi.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en el gremio, se encontraban todos mirando la divertida competencia de comida de Natsu y Gray, nunca cambian pensó Erza mientras sonreía para si misma.

Te noto muy feliz Erza-san-dijo una alegre Wendy.

Lo siento, Wendy; aunque a veces siento que hace falta algo, aparte de Lucy claro-dijo ella.

¿Erza-san extraña a Jellal?-dijo Wendy sorprendida

¿E…n…o…Je…llal…? -dijo una sonrojada erza.

No hace falta preguntar cuando tienes esa cara-dijo Charle

¡Pum! ¡Pum!-tocaban la puerta del gremio, pero… ¿Quién podría ser a altas horas de la noche?

¡¿LUCY?!-grito Erza para dejar a todos callados.

He vuelto Erza-dijo Lucy sonriendo.


End file.
